


no more

by kenyelz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ongniel, crazy rich sungwoon, little angst, ongniel is science!, slight onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyelz/pseuds/kenyelz
Summary: A story where Daniel and Seongwu broke up and made up, again.





	no more

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back! im happy that i can finish another work at this occupied timeㅠㅠ also im glad that our babies are doing well! ah, i miss ongniel interaction so muchㅠㅠ i really enjoyed making it so hopefully you guys can enjoy it too! happy reading!

As the clouds roaming by the earth and the sun sets by it's own, Seongwu with his big bag on his shoulder is complaining almost about everything. The heavy step and cold wind doesn't even bother to open up for Seongwu's problem and it works well for his friend, Minhyun.

"Minhyun, don't you hear me?" Seongwu stopped, looking incredibly intimidating. His friend being a friend, chuckling and tapping Seongwu's heavy shoulder.

"Yes. You broke up with Kang Daniel. That's the tea."

"It's not a tea. It's a reali—tea!"

Minhyun once again smacked Seongwu right over his head. "You're gettin' good at making pun, aren't you?" 

Seongwu showed his hing face. Like no one can resist that cute charm. Minhyun also included in that qualification. He pinched Seongwu's cheeks without hesitate, pulled it while making a sound. The victim only whined in pleasure and a bit of irritation.

It's good that Minhyun can have as many skin contact as he can with his best friend right now. Because prior, when they strolled around with Minhyun as the subtle third wheel, he couldn't get close even a centimeter to his best friend.

Cause when Minhyun did that, a pair of angry samoyed eyes would kill him right in a place. He would pull Seongwu right into his huge body and leave Minhyun's fragile one cold and alone. The rest of a day pretty much would be Minhyun standing feet away behind the couple. He questions himself almost everytime; why does he still befriend with those two love birds?

It's okay, though. Having Seongwu as his best friend is one of the best thing he ever experienced in his life. Although sometimes maybe he couldn't agree with that.

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

They walked slowly again. Cool breeze and friendly sky as their company, making their talk feels more enjoyable. Minhyun silently wishes a moment like this to happen more frequently, or at least right now could stay a bit longer.

Seongwu nodded, "Of course. I have to get rid of my ex's shit from my head."

"Stop with the ex talk. You really want to forget him, right? If you keep doing this, nothing will change," Minhyun reassured him.

Isn't that true, when you have moments you want to purify, you should stop thinking about the exact referred moment. There are too many hilarious and luxurious things you can get in this exquisite world. Aside from those shitty moments.

In Seongwu's case, he had a boy he wanted to erase from his memory. But, how could he forget that easily if he kept too many beautiful moments with the culprit?

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll change the sentence," said Seongwu. He cleared his throat then said enthusiastically, "I'll come to Sungwoon hyung's party and fuck everything off!"

"That's better," said Minhyun while they were laughing like there is no tomorrow. Minhyun's hand on Seongwu's shoulder feels comfortable than ever.

The vacant road in front of of them is welcoming warmly. As Seongwu's house gate visible from the distance, Minhyun once again halted their steps.

Seongwu's face full of questions mark. "Also Minhyun, if you keep bothering our walk like this, we will never get to anywhere."

"I know," said Minhyun. "I just want to say something."

"Go ahead." Seongwu answered lazily. Too used with his friends' tripe.

"I'll pick you up. At eight. Okay?"

It seems like nothing but Seongwu notices something. Minhyun has a sweat rolled out on his forehead. It creates the big question mark inside Seongwu's brain getting bigger. How quaint Minhyun's state right now.

"M—okay. I'm fine if you can't, though. I have a driving license too, you know."

"Nu-uh, I'm tryna be a gentleman here."

Seongwu startled when Minhyun spoke like that in a mere of second. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, Minhyun had run away, waving from far away while shouting 'See you soon!'

—————

Seven thirty and Seongwu still preoccupied himself with his choice over great clothes. Whatever colorful and fashionable clothings he has on his cupboard don't attract his heart even a bit.

Oh boy, oh boy. Of course. The only thing that definitely can pull out his heart with it's attractiveness is no one and only, Daniel's adorable smile.

Seongwu smiled when the thoughts hit his head like a thunder. It's creeping over all the memories with him in the deepest premises.

When Seongwu about to dig deeper on his mind and bring up all about Daniel to the surface, a horn was beeping from outside of his house. He rolled his eyes then looked around to find a clock shows 6:59 with it's red light. "Geez!"

He walked to big windows and opened it right away. "Ten minutes more please! I haven't chosen any clothes to wear!" He shouted, aiming it to Minhyun who's now sticking out his head from car window.

His best friend only nodded and waved his hand away to give a sign for Seongwu to just dress up without minding him. With rush moves, Seongwu got back inside and prepared himself till he satisfied enough.

Minhyun in the car sighed before making his seat more comfortable. As long as he knows Seongwu, his guy friend likes to appear the best he can and sometimes jokingly acts smug because of that. He likes attention and clumsy as fuck. That's only the way Minhyun would like to describe Seongwu.

"Auch fuck!"

"What are you doing in my car, Jaehwan?" Minhyun glared at the latter. Surely, Jaehwan is one of a kind. That friend of him is Seongwu's look alike, but he is in another level.

Jaehwan hit Minhyun on his shoulder, a little too hard that makes the latter screamed in pain. "What was that about?!" Minhyun asked in a really high tone. It startled Jaehwan a bit cause he is known because of his high pitched voice that could shake the entire city. He just discovered his long lost rival.

"Hyung! I have been in your car since forever!" Jaehwan answered to the first question. He hit the older's shoulder again and again along with his evil laugh. "Unless you forgot about my existence because you are now facing your 'maybe' crush's house and about to fence him up!"

"That's not what I mean! Auch stop please stop!" Minhyun whined as he felt sore around certain area of his body. He caught both of Jaehwan's hands and pinned it to the back of his seat, making the younger groaned. "Hyung! You will break my precious hands! How can I caress and cuddle my guitar baby again?!"

Minhyun rolled his eyes, "No dumbass. What I mean is, why are you shouting like that in my car?"

"I got a lil bit of my skin peeled. It's bleeding and It hurts!" Jaehwan's face now is in pain just in a split second. Minhyun thought his friend was in kind of drama shooting or something. He sighed then asked softly, "Then what do you want me to do? Suck your blood off?"

Jaehwan grinned. He then placed his finger near the latter's lips. "Hyung knows me the best!"

Minhyun rolled his eyes deep. The bloody finger is now in his mouth and Minhyun tried so hard not to puke at this moment with Jaehwan staring at him with lovely eyes and blood running down in his mouth.

"Woah, I'm sorry," a tap was heard behind the driver. "I have to disrupt you two. We will be late to the party. Don't worry, you guys can do it more there," said the tardy guy that now sitting at the back seat comfortably.

Without saying a word, Minhyun let go his friend's hand and spat the remain liquid inside his mouth to the empty side road. In the other hand, Jaehwan turned his body to the opposite and looked hella disoriented while averting his gaze to the window.

Seongwu laughed his ass off. He almost hit his head on the car ceiling as Minhyun started to move the vehicle. "Ah two love birds, please don't make me jealous. I just lost my other half, my other bird, here," Seongwu said with extra ironically while clutching his left chest.

There, the three of them stayed silent for the rest of the trip. In the back seat, Seongwu ate potato chips with blank eyes looking to the front, while the other two sat still, trying so hard to look fine after what happened prior.

At least that's what we would like to expect. But, these three crackheads can't even stay still only for five minutes.

"Seongwu hyung," Jaehwan called after a really short amount of time. Seongwu remained still with so many things on his head. The younger interpreted it as to continue his saying. "Don't you bored with your break up and make up cycle?"

The said man scoffed while keeps eating the snack. His friends really like to ask about his relationship and how it is going. He doesn't mind it cause he loves to share many things to others.

It's always like this. When Seongwu is having a bad time with his partner, he will say the magic words and their bond is over right at the time. Seongwu and Daniel already dated for about two months with a year of being friends then besties. In that short of time, they already had three break ups, adding one with our current situation now.

They almost get in to the gate when Jaehwan asked Seongwu a thing he already knew, "It's your fourth break up, right?"

Their car stopped amongst a bunch of others in premises. A loud music was heard from a distance as they sneaked out the car. Jaehwan kept looking at Seongwu, demanding his hyung's answer. He could satisfy his nosiness after getting nods from Seongwu.

The three of them walked side by side to the main room, with Seongwu in the middle of them. Sungwoon's house is just that huge, makes every one of his friends envy because he can throw party every time he wants. He is alone in that house, with a few maids of course, but his family is stronger and happier than you can imagine. Life is just too unfair, you know right? 

Seongwu nudged Minhyun beside him. He asked a thing that bothers him the most through their drive time. "Will Daniel be there?" He whispered, not too low that both of his friends could hear the question.

"Of course, hyung! He will not miss a single invitation since the day we knew him. Even that time when he had to fence his father to the airport, he chose to come here, right?" The youngest answered, long and enough to put Seongwu's state in nervousness.

Seongwu glared to Jaehwan before lifted his hand up to stay on Minhyun's shoulder. The oldest tried so hard to hold his smile and blushes on his cheeks. Good thing that the road is all black out except the house who has brightest light not so far away from them.

Minhyun is one of Sungwoon's closest friends. Seongwu could be this close with Minhyun was also because of Sungwoon. He is like a fairy with sparkles (read : friends) around him. And this is why Seongwu demands a rational answer from Minhyun rather than from his long lost friend, Jaehwan. Little did he know, Jaehwan is the closest to the said guy he is so nosy about, Daniel.

"I don't know, Seongwu. But Sungwoon surely wants everyone to come so Daniel must received the invitation," final answer from Minhyun. That's also their last words before stepped in to the party area. 

Jaehwan and Minhyun directly jumped in and hugged Sungwoon who is welcoming them with wide arms. Seongwu waits for his own turns while grunting and looking around sneakily. 

"Seongwu? Who are you searching for?" Sungwoon asked after gave him a warm hug.

Seongwu shaked his head and whispered 'nothing'. Second passed and Sungwoon stared at him still with head full of question marks. This side of Sungwoon is the best he can afford to his friends other than being a party host. He can be so caring and listen to their friends very well.

"You can tell me, I'll help you out. You're searching for your boy, right?" Sungwoon said with a smirk planted on his face. Without hearing an answer from Seongwu, he grabbed the latter's hand and pulled him to walk together.

Seongwu who is not getting ahead of this situation just followed Sungwoon's small steps to the back of his house. Everyone seems pretty festive with today's party. Sungwoon must be worked hard with his friends and assistants to prepare this party.

As they strode along, Seongwu encountered many of his friends. He realized he is not in his very good state at the moment, so he waved his hand and smiled to everyone who's greeting him. This should be the time to get himself together cause Seongwu just wanted to get rid someone from his mind.

"Sungwoon hyung? Where do you want to take me?" Seongwu attempted to ask, even though he already had a hunch for what's gonna happen. Sungwoon shrugged then stopped right in front of a big table with dim light up above.

The older stared at Seongwu cynically then within a second changed to an eye smile. He smiled at Seongwu and gestured him to take a sit on the bench.

Seongwu literally is having a goosebumps. Since when his hyung could be this creepy? Also the seat he is sitting on is empty, only a platter with a pile of foods on the table can be seen. He sat right away and tilted his head, trying to get Sungwoon's attention to give him an explanation.

Sungwoon chuckled. He pointed on the foods and whispered, "Enjoy yourself~" then he went just like that.

"What the fuck is happening right now?" Seongwu asked to himself. He shaked his head in disbelief then reached for a sweet on the peak of cupcakes tower. 

"Well as he said, let's just enjoy," he mimicked Sungwoon's saying and took his phone out. He is going to ask where the fuck his two friends go. He will not start drinking first without companies, so he will just satisfy himself with variety of desserts that happen to be available in every corner of this house's first floor.

As he engulfed the dish, someone just popped out of nowhere and hit his back. Seongwu almost choked at the time. And this someone put a bottle with a glass on top of the table. Seongwu turned his gaze towards the culprit and awarded with his friend's wide smile.

"Jisung hyung? I can take it by myself. You don't need to bring the booze for me," Seongwu said while giving the said guy also a big smile. Jisung patted Seongwu's shoulder before leaving him there in confusion, "Have a shot!"

Seongwu nodded and waved his hand back to his hyung. Minhyun and Jaehwan didn't even answer his messages. The night is still young and a green bottle in front of him seems good than ever, begging him to be opened and enjoyed to.

There, time passing by and Seongwu almost finished his first bottle. He is still alone in this aloof place, giving him a silent that he craved. Seongwu didn't even bother to contact his duo friends again, also not minding people passed by whom maybe got Jaehwan and Minhyun as their name.

He already reached his boundaries. Having a low alcohol tolerance makes him feels dizzy just by several shots. He put his head on top of the table, shut his eyes, and emptied his mind.

Not too long because the thought of him slowly comes through. Seongwu winced, he slightly smacked his head in hope to get rid of the man from his mind. After all the attempts, Seongwu decided to drown himself in his dream.

—————

On the other side of the backyard, not too far from the drunk Seongwu, Minhyun and Jaehwan was having light conversation with their friends.

Seongwu doesn't know about their whereabouts cause he doesn't even try to look at his surrounding. Too busy to be aware about the things. Too deep on his own thoughts.

"Jisung hyung is so strong! Three bottles already and you're still good, still conscious!" Jaehwan yelled a lil bit too loud. He clapped while smiling so wide with cheeks painted in red. He is drunk already.

Jaehwan's guard (read : Minhyun) stayed awake beside him. It's always his job to take care of a mess his best friend has been committed. So far he had done nothing serious.

"Hyung, we should do challenge together then. Ah, with Sungwoon hyung too. Let's see who's gonna be the last whom sober." 

Jisung glared to the latter with a can of beer on his hand. "Aren't you too confident, Daniel?"

Daniel shaked his head while gulped the cold liquid. "I heard my name! What's up?!" Sungwoon came out of nowhere, jumping to Daniel's broad shoulder. He almost lost his balance when Daniel moved away directly before Sungwoon even landed to his shoulder.

"You have a good reflex tho," Sungwoon tapped Daniel's back instead.

"I am. You just know it now?"

Jisung came closer. He tapped roughly around Daniel's upper body, making the young screamed in pain. "Hyung! What's that about?!" Daniel's protest got no response. Sungwoon also gladly imitated what the older just did.

"Yah yah yah, hyung!" Daniel once again protested while trying so hard to abstain from the punches.

Jisung chuckled, he had stopped right before he took a can of beer from the table. "Your body is strong as fuck but your heart is a no."

Sungwoon laughed so hard at the statement. He patted Daniel's left chest, "Awe, guess who in the world got a heartbreak again?" Sungwoon and Jisung pointed at Daniel while annoyingly poking at his body. "Kang Daniel~"

"Hyung! You're embarrassing me!" Daniel attempted to run away but got cancelled because Jisung pulled his hand right away. "He is here, you know it right? Why don't you two talk?"

Daniel sighed, "I will. We will get along again. Don't worry."

"That confidence.." Sungwoon lightly smacked Daniel's head then walked away to greet his other visitors.

Usually, Jaehwan is the one who's in charge to annoy Daniel. They are that duo who can't be at peace when they are put together. But look, Jaehwan is too wasted to talk and can just mumble nonsense with Minhyun on his back. Daniel couldn't be so happier to feel the peace he sought for a long time.

Not that peaceful, cause his heart definitely feels not fine. He came here in a hope to ease his mind, talk with friends, and make up things with his half.

His thought was disturbed as Jaehwan yelled out of blue. "Jisung hyung! Only Jaehwan and Seongwu hyung who can smack and punch that thicc body! Don't you dare!" He pointed to Jisung with his eyes open widely.

Jisung chuckled, "I'm sorry, kiddo. Can't resist to do that, and this," he flicked Jaehwan's forehead with a grin on his face. Jaehwan stumbled and fell down right to Minhyun's arm who is always ready to catch him anytime. 

"He is drunk. Go home, Minhyun. Take him with you," Jisung ordered while trying to fix his friend's sweater. Minhyun nodded. He then looked at his fancy wristwatch, "Woah, it's almost midnight already. I'll go get Seongwu too then."

Minhyun is so doomed. Two of his friends that he indirectly has to be responsible with are drunk. He has to take them back to their home and he kind of regretted his choice to pick up Jaehwan at the first place. He prefers with Seongwu at any cost, not gonna lie. But, having Jaehwan with him sometimes feel better somehow.

Minhyun awkwardly attempted to bring Jaehwan on his back. Without any further ado, Daniel came in to help him tuck Jaehwan comfortably. Minhyun mumbled a thank you and stood up groggily.

Daniel chuckled on his side, "Is Jaehwan that heavy for you, hyung? Lastly I brought him on my arms, it didn't feel that much."

Minhyun answered by rolling his eyes and walked out carefully from the crowd.

Jisung bid good bye to the pity man and pushed Daniel's back lightly. Daniel doesn't know what that means so he faced the older and asked for an explanation. "Aish, this kid," Jisung said sarcastically.

"What, hyung?!" Daniel couldn't get any smarter than this, Jisung thought. Because he has to meet his other friends and can't hold himself to waste his time to solve someone's love story, he attempted to give his best by saying one magic word.

"Ong," Jisung whispered before he left the sad puppy behind.

Daniel heard what Jisung said clearly even though not a single note coming from Jisung's mouth. He then glared to so many corners in searching for Seongwu.

He ran over Minhyun who's walking ten times slower to Seongwu's whereabouts because of Jaehwan on his back. "Count Seongwu on me," Daniel said.

Minhyun rolled his eyes, "Thanks dude for that! But why don't you bring Jaehwan and count Seongwu on me instead?!" He yelled to the blonde but got nothing as an answer. "Let's just go home then.. ugh!" He fixed Jaehwan's position on his back before walked out the backyard.

Not giving any chance for his mind to think about a thing to start a conversation, Daniel took a seat beside Seongwu who's now hiding his face on his folding hands.

Judging by an empty bottle right beside his head, Daniel assumed that his man now is not conscious and drunk as fuck. As Seongwu groaned and tried to change his sleep position, Daniel's assumption got corrected. Seongwu now leans on his right hand while directly staring at Daniel.

What's Daniel's heart condition right now? Yes, it's beating so hard just like one time he decided to ask Seongwu to go out with him. Not only that, he just got caught sitting beside his supposed to be ex. Not to mention that he gave his all attention to the said man.

"You know what," Seongwu blinked once then shut his eyes completely after that.

Daniel nervously said, "W-what?"

"I love my boyfriend, so much," Seongwu said after a minute. He scrunched his nose, "I mean.. my ex. Yes, he is my ex now, again."

The blonde sat there silently while listening to Seongwu chit chatting. Daniel acted like he is in the class listening to professor elaborate about compounds and matters just because the things Seongwu says are all must be important for Daniel and their future relationship. Well, that's already proved.

Seongwu scratched his head down to his cheek. He then gulped and blew his now very red cheeks. Daniel tried so hard to hold himself from pinching those squirrel like cheeks and caressing his pretty moles.

But no, he assessed it will probably ruin his chance to make up with Seongwu.

"Then?" Daniel dared himself to open his mouth, "Why don't you tell him?"

"Aha! You know it's a him!" Seongwu chuckled while pointing at Daniel who's now busy restraining his laugh. "Of course I know, you called him boyfriend, before."

Seongwu trailed off. "Ah... Hey! You suggested me to tell him, right? No! Cut out the shenanigans! I'll not talk to him again, ever!"

"Okay," Daniel nodded. He then followed Seongwu's pose, making them face one another. The younger smiled when Seongwu opened his beautiful eyes. "What can I help you then?"

Seongwu didn't answer right away, instead he blinked and stared directly on Daniel's crescent eye. Daniel thought for a moment Seongwu already realized who he was talking to.

"Can you give me a hug?" Seongwu whispered softly. He shifted closer to Daniel without breaking their eye contact. "You look just like him..."

Daniel's smile went bigger, he moved his other hand slowly till their hands touched. Without wasting a second, Daniel captured Seongwu's hand and held it softly. The older flinched, his cheeks are reddening as minutes gone by. It's not even a hug but he already had a cute reaction like that.

"Why did you two break up? Don't you love him so much?" Daniel asked while keep caressing Seongwu's palm.

Seongwu sighed, "I didn't think twice before and as always. I felt so mad because he didn't answer every one of my calls. Duh, stupid class and task make him forget about me easily.."

"Ugh..," Daniel let go Seongwu's hand when the older pulled his hand forcefully to cover his mouth. Daniel let out a small 'why' when Seongwu wanted to stand up. "I think I'm going to puke.."

And before Daniel could act as a helping ex-boyfriend he is, Seongwu laughed out loud then sat down again. "Hahaha! You just got fooled~! Hahaha.. ha.. ha..," Duk! 

Seongwu hit his head on the table. Daniel tried to process everything that just happened but got distracted again by Seongwu's presence. His lips are pouting while falling asleep.

Oh God, even after all this time Daniel keeps getting amazed by Seongwu's antics. And oh God, he just loves Seongwu so much.

"What to do with you, hyung..," Daniel shifted closer till their thighs touched.

Daniel once again got surprised as Seongwu opened his eyes again. "It's my fourth break up with Daniel.. I want nothing but him to be mine again."

It's true what Seongwu said. Daniel sometimes was too busy with his class projects or even tests that make him ignore Seongwu's call and text. He did that just because he needed to concentrate for his study and end everything with great marks. Therefore, Seongwu accused him as an egoistic almost on every one of their break ups.

It indeed sounds trivial but it can affect their relationship till this state. It's something crucial as for them.

"I promise I'll be a good boyfriend. I'll understand all of his schedules and business. I'll be there when he needs me, to hug him and pamper him with hugs, kisses, and gummy bears. I'll try to make our bonds work, not saying a thing that can make us apart directly. I will.. I..," Seongwu's supposed to be long speech stopped as something strike his mind.

Seongwu now can clearly see who's in front of him after all this time. That's what Daniel caught when Seongwu jumped in surprise while mouthing, "Daniel?"

Daniel grabbed Seongwu's hand. He stared softly at Seongwu, giving him a sign that everything will be okay. Seongwu obeyed, he placed himself a lil bit farther from Daniel. He nervously plays with his long fingers, keeping his glare straight to the ground.

"… How long have you been here?” Seongwu asked almost whispering. Daniel can see how red the tip of Seongwu’s ears. Same as his, Daniel also has tendency to have red ears every time he flustered.

The younger smiled. He stayed silent, didn’t give attention to what Seongwu’s just asked.

“Why are you stopping? Keep talking,” Daniel commanded.

As always, deep voice coming out from Daniel’s lips still makes Seongwu feels good. The same sweet voice, cheeks that trigger you to pinch it every time, smiley eyes, and warm touch from his hands.

God, how can I waste the most beautiful creature in front of me?

Tears almost rolled down his cheeks when Seongwu attempted to talk again. Daniel tightened his hold onto Seongwu’s hand as he felt Seongwu trembling.

It’s always been like this. Daniel will approach him first, leaving a sign as the one who wants to take care their matters quickly. Conversely, Seongwu tries so hard to keep their distance just to make himself feels better. He will cut every way for Daniel to call him even for a hey.

Seongwu has tried to change this bad behavior of him but he couldn’t. It feels right to do what he always does. Don’t know what other word to express but Daniel is such a blessing for Seongwu. How patience and cool-headed Daniel is constantly makes Seongwu amazed and feels bad at the same time.

“Daniel..,” The older called before biting his lips hard to prevent his sobs.

Daniel once again smiled, he kept looking into Seongwu’s eyes. “Yes, babe? I’m here.”

“Stupid..,”

“Me? Oh it must be you. Yes you are so stupid.”

“No, you are a fool.”

“Of course, you are a fool.”

Seongwu almost burst into laughter. Why does it feel like they are alright?

“Stooop~!”

“Gimme a hug and I’ll go.”

“Daniel!” Smile completely went off from Seongwu’s face. He stared at Daniel cynically. But look, Daniel’s happy face didn’t even thin out a bit. “What, baby?”

Seongwu jumped out from his seat, dropped his body right into Daniel’s. The younger caught him right at the moment and hugged him tight.

It feels like home.

“I’ll keep hugging you if you say you’ll not leave me,” Seongwu whispered while snuggling into his lover’s neck.

“Then if I don’t?”

“Kang Daniel! I hate you so much—” Daniel tightened his hug as Seongwu trying to break out. He rose one hand to hold Seongwu’s chin to make Seongwu face him while he kept his other hand on the waist.

“One kiss and I’ll never let you go,” Daniel said again calmly.

Seongwu can’t hold himself to pinch Daniel’s cheek. “Stop betting!”

“Come on, a peck?” He’s not Daniel if he’s not letting himself lose just by words. Daniel beseeched for a kiss is the cutest thing ever, for Seongwu of course. 

“Can you stop being this cute?!” Seongwu murmured. His hand keeps pinching onto the cheeks. Daniel pouted, “I’m not cute, hyung!”

Seongwu mimicked what Daniel just said but get halted as Daniel pecks his thin lips. He can’t explain what he’s exactly feeling right now other than warm over his body especially his cheeks.

“Say I’m cute again and no more kiss from me humph!”

This state is what they adore the most. Being the silliest couple ever but loving each other wholeheartedly. Being so egoistic and selfish, Seongwu wants this moment to last long without anything bothering them. Once he realizes there’s crimp in front of them, he’ll be desperate as fuck and thinks everything is gonna end right away.

That’s why, you should cherish every moment while you still can, they said.

“Daniel…”

Daniel hummed, “Don’t run away from me again,” he said after that. “I need you here, by my side. I know it’s hard for us to be together every time recently. But me, Daniel, can’t feel at ease even a bit without knowing what you’re up to or if you’re okay.”

Seongwu hiccupped, “D-Daniel I’m—” his words are being cut again by a peck on his lips.

“I’m not finished,” Daniel shook his head before continuing his saying. “You must be upset, right? I was being too focused on my project and left you all alone. But believe me, I’m doing that not only because I want good grades and recognition. I want to complete everything I’m obligated to faster so I can spend more time with you then.”

They stayed in silence for a short time, not leaving each other’s gaze even for a millisecond.

“Pffft— same thing as before. You always explain it to me like that, don’t you realize?” Seongwu chuckled after regaining his consciousness to continue their session. “But I still believe in you, still have big expectation from you.”

“Well, you don’t know the future, baby.”

“And still, I’m loving you like crazy.”

Daniel smiled, he then held onto Seongwu’s thin waist, lift him up as he tried to stand.

“Need the magic words?” Daniel questioned after released his grip.

Seongwu scoffed. He grabbed his lover’s hand and hold it tight. “Yes, please.”

“I’m so in love with you too, Seongwu hyung. Still, and keep getting bigger.”

Daniel looked around, surprised as he found nobody in vicinity. Instead, he got a chill when he detected someone staring at him. He turned around and found someone standing in front of the back trance. 

“Yo! Sungwoon hyung!” Daniel waved to the culprit who’s now standing while crossing his hands over his chest. “The party was lit!”

“Go home, love birds! We’re having a movie night here and don’t want to be disturbed by your moans again in the back of my room!!”

Daniel chuckled while covering his now bright smiling lips. He took a look at Seongwu who’s also laughing.

“Well,” Daniel pulled Seongwu’s hand and kissed his palm. “He wasn't wrong. We’re gonna have our moaning party, aren’t we?”

Seongwu stopped his laugh and got blush crept on his cheek. “W-wha—”

“Ah, stop being so cute or I’m gonna fuck you while we’re still in a car!”

The older stomped, “Not in a car! You know how sore my body was after the last time we did that there?!” He then walked out, leaving Daniel stunned in his standing place.

Daniel reached out his car key from his pocket but found nothing. He then looked ahead just to find Seongwu holding his car key while waving it above. 

“Baby! Didn’t we agree to not leave each other again?! Hey, wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> im confused whether to make it chaptered or not. . dear readers, what's the best for this fic? 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated sooo much! hit me up on twitter : danierria. see you again!


End file.
